


life raft

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [55]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce throw a house-warming dinner to break in their new beachfront property, and Peter makes an intense decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life raft

_Three months later._

_June, 2026_

“Seriously, Johnny, wait until you see this place,” Peter says as he finishes hooking up the last tank for the menagerie, “It’s the most incredible house I’ve ever seen, and I get to live here!”

 

“That sounds awesome,” Johnny says, his voice filling the menagerie.

 

“Are you coming to the house-warming dinner tonight?  My dad’s making fish, I think, among other things.”

  
“Yeah, I think so, hold on.  _Sue_!”  There’s a pause, and then he continues, “ _Are we going to Peter’s for dinner tonight_?”  Another a pause, and then Johnny’s back, “Yeah, we’re coming.  What time?”

 

“Six.”

 

“ _Six_!” he yells to Sue, “So, what’s up?”

 

“Just finished with the menagerie, now I have to get everyone in here.  We installed the aquarium yesterday, but I’ve just got reptiles roaming around my room right now, it’s awesome.  _Johnny_ , like—I’ve never seen my dads this happy before, it’s like they can _breathe_ better or something, I don’t know how to explain it.  Oh my gosh, and the loft is so incredible—my dad said I could design it however I wanted, and it looks awesome now.”

 

“That’s cool.  When do I get to _come over_ , though?” Johnny asks, and Peter rolls his eyes as he opens the door to his room.  The menagerie is separated by only a single glass door now, but Peter kind of likes it better that way.  His room is crazy big in comparison to his old one at the Tower, and he’s hung his hammock by the ocean wall so he can sleep under the night sky.  He got a new bed, too, a King size like his dads, and it stretches along the opposite wall.  There’s a porch that extends along the ocean wall, too, and he usually keeps the two panes open, letting in the beautiful breeze.

 

“I dunno, Johnny,” Peter sighs, “Why can’t you just come over and hang out?  Why do we have to do stuff like that all the time?”

 

Johnny groans, and Peter almost hangs up on him.  They’ve had this conversation so many times now that he could have it in his sleep.  “Dude, we’ve been dating for almost two years, and we haven’t had sex.”

 

“I told you I’m not ready,” Peter says quietly, “And we do other things.”

 

“You know, if you were anyone else, this wouldn’t be cool.”

 

“Well, if you want it so bad, then go find someone else to fuck!” Peter snaps angrily before saying, “Jarvis, end call.”  The call drops, and he spends the next half hour getting everyone in their tanks before he leaves, going downstairs to the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” Bruce says as he comes in, “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles, shrugging one shoulder, “Johnny’s just being a dick.  Can I help make dinner?”

 

“Sure,” Bruce says, smiling and setting him to work.

 

Later, when dinner is nearly done, Bruce sends him off to find Tony and then get cleaned up, and so Peter heads down into the basement by way of the main, winding staircase.  Tony’s transformed it over the past three months into a new lab, and Peter always loves to come down and see the progress.  “Peter!” Tony exclaims when he jumps down the last three steps, “What do you think?”

 

He comes over, grinning widely, and Peter steps out, emitting a soft, “Wow.”  He looks around, taking it all in, before he turns, asking, “Is it done?”

 

“I think so.  How’s the menagerie?”

  
“Everyone’s back where they belong.  Dad says dinner is ready, and it’s five thirty, so he’s demanding we get decent.”

 

“Alright, come on,” Tony says, herding him back up the stairs.  They split on the first floor, Tony making for the kitchen while Peter continues upstairs to his room.  Once Tony finally coaxes Bruce to take a shower with him, they make their way to the second floor, Bruce resorts to tickling when Tony won’t stop _touching_ , and then they’re drying off and getting dressed.

 

Peter knocks before opening their door.  A hallway cuts midway down the second floor, separating the first four rooms, and so there’s a door in the middle of their massive room, which Peter steps through.  “Is this decent enough?” he asks, holding out his arms.  He’s dressed in tan slacks and a thin, white shirt with the sleeves pushed up.

 

“Very nice,” Bruce says, nodding, “Go see if that’s a car coming down the driveway.”

  
“Yes, _father_ ,” Peter says, and Tony laughs from inside the bathroom.

 

Dinner ends up being quite the fun affair with a mass amount of people: Steve, Sharon, Thor, Jane, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Happy, and Pepper.  It’s loud and lasts long into the night, and no one can quite get over how beautiful the house is.  After dinner, though, when everyone’s gathered in the sunroom on the second floor, Johnny and Peter disappear off to the loft.

 

As promised, Peter was in charge of design, and so floor of the little alcove in the back, which is covered by a curving ceiling, is covered entirely with bedding, pillows strewn along the walls.  Two futons are stationed away from the alcove, and a large hammock is strung up near it.  Johnny goes for one of the futons, flopping down onto it.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Johnny says as Peter watches him.

 

Peter sighs, “No, you’re not.”

 

He shoots a web at the ceiling and lets himself be carried through the air until he can settle comfortably in the hammock, and Johnny sighs, turning over so he can see him.  “Come on, you know I hate those things,” he says, patting the space in front of him, but Peter shakes his head.

 

“If you don’t want to wait anymore, maybe we shouldn’t be waiting,” Peter says very quietly.

 

“What are you talking about?” Johnny demands, sitting up, “Is this you saying you’re ready?”

 

“It depends,” Peter says, shrugging, “If I say no, are you going to keep asking?  Are you going to leave me for someone who _is_ ready?”

 

“Peter,” Johnny says, frowning, “Come here.  Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“You know, you don’t make this easy either.  If you want to wait, _fine_ , but you shouldn’t have let me jerk you off that first time on the roof, then.”  Peter rolls until he’s not facing him, and he glares at the ocean.  He hears Johnny move, but he ignores him until he’s being yanked backward, and Peter lets out a yelp as Johnny hauls him out of the hammock and drops him to his feet.  “Listen—”

 

Peter cuts him off with a sharp kiss, and Johnny stumbles before he kisses back, and then they’re fighting to undress, yanking at belts and tearing off shirts until Peter’s on his back on the cool floor, looking up at Johnny.  “I love you,” Johnny whispers, suddenly gentle, kissing all over Peter’s face until he reaches his mouth again.  He slides their hips together, and Peter gasps, reaching for him.  “I want your first time to be perfect,” Johnny says, pulling away to look at him properly, “I don’t mean to be a shithead about it.  I just—I want all of you always, and sometimes I’m just—not thinking.”

 

“Johnny—”

 

“I want you to be sure, and I _am_ sorry.  I won’t ask again, and I shouldn’t have been asking before, and I just want you to be happy.  I just want to be with you, no matter what we do.  We could stop doing everything and just holds hands for the rest of our lives, and I’d be okay, as long as I had you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Johnny says, nodding before he leans down to kiss him again, and he starts to slip a hand in between them when Peter catches his wrist and shakes his head.

 

“Not that,” he whispers, and Johnny blinks, waiting.  “I want to,” Peter says finally.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Peter, don’t just do this because—”

 

“I want to,” he repeats, and Johnny holds his gaze for only a moment before he nods and sits back on his heels, reaching for his pants.  Peter watches him, trying to bite back his smile and swallow his nerves, and then Johnny’s kissing him, soft and long, and Peter holds onto him like he’s a life raft.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I decided that this next scene should be a private one, but I kind of don’t think I should write about it? I dunno, I like it being ambiguous, and I know I like that because of things in my brain that I can’t say because spoilers.


End file.
